Her
by windber12
Summary: Mitchie finds herself falling head-over-heels for her best friend. Demena-Delena-Semi
1. Chapter 1

**Mitchie POV-**

I tucked my feet under me on my bed as I strummed the strings of my guitar, not playing anything in particular. My best friend, Alex, explored my room, the room she has seen many times before, nodding her head along to the rhythm of my guitar. We had just gotten back from school; it was our first day of junior year. We only have three, out of our six classes, together. Well, and lunch, but I would much rather see her every class period. It's just that she's my best friend, one of my only friends. I mean, I do have others, but only two, and they aren't as close to me as Alex is. Alex, on the other hand, has many friends and really doesn't need me. I'll never really understand why she sticks around, but I'm not complaining.

Alex spoke to me, facing my closet, "Play a song."

I glanced up from my guitar, "What song?"

She looked at me from over her shoulder, "Do you remember that song you wrote for me in eighth grade?"

I nodded and tightened my fingers on my guitar pick, before beginning the slow song. I took a deep breath and sang out loud to her.

_You bring out the best in me_

_ You stick around for the worst in me_

_I never thought… I'd find someone like you_

_I never thought… someone like you…_

_Would want anything to do… with someone like me_

_~FLASHBACK~_

I had been sitting up all night, thinking about her, wanting to be with her, wanting to hold her. Her name's Alex, I've known her since pre-k. We've always been close, but I never felt like this. I never longed for her like this, I never missed her like this, I never wondered what it would be like to feel her soft lips, until now. I don't know what had gotten into me, but I didn't want it to go away. I climbed from my bed and took my guitar up in my arms, before dropping back down onto the cushiony surface. I picked away at a few strings until the perfect melody came to fit the thoughts racing through my mind.

I whispered to myself, "You bring out the best in me… you stick around for the worst in me…"

I swung my head in the direction of my clock, nearly three in the morning. I scooped up my cell phone and dialed the all too familiar number.

A groggy Alex answered, "What's up, Mitch?"

I smiled a bit, "Can you come over? There's something I want to show you."

She paused for a minute, "On my way."

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

Alex was sitting next to me on the bed now, watching my fingers move along the guitar. She hummed along to my voice and tapped her knee softly. She told me various times how this was her favorite song, and the fact that it was about her and written by me, only made it better. As I wrapped up the ending of the final verse, Alex whispered, "You have to record that for me."

I smiled, "I will."

Her eyes flickered up to mine, "You have a really beautiful voice, Mitch."

I blushed and nodded, standing up to place my guitar back against my closet door. She slid herself off my bed and walked over to me.

She was about to speak when my mom called from downstairs, "Girls, dinner!"

Alex smiled, "Race ya."


	2. Chapter 2

**I freaked out when I saw people actually read my story. It's amazing, oh my goodness**

My mom, dad, Alex, and I all sat around the dining room table. Alex sat next to me and my parents across from us. Alex was making small talk and making them laugh, my parents always adored her. They saw her as another daughter ever since the first day I brought her home.

~_FLASHBACK~_

I tugged on her hand, "Come on, Lexi, it's fine."

She pouted, "I don't like grownups."

We had been in pre-k for about a week now, and Alex and I had been inseparable while we were there. I brought her home because my parents wanted to meet the girl I had gushed on about every night at dinner.

I tugged harder, "But they're my grownups, they aren't scary."

She groaned, "Mitchie."

I smiled, knowing I had won, and led her into my house. I peeked around corners for my parents, finding them in the living room. I released Alex's hand and skipped over to my parents. I poked their knees to get their attention, before smiling proudly and pointing to Alex, like she was a prize. I didn't know it at the time, but she definitely was a prize. My mom and dad turn around to face Alex, who stood there and waved. They smiled, my mom waved back, but my dad saluted her, causing her to laugh. I skipped back over to her and smiled brightly at her. She smiled back, before grabbing my hand.

She whispered, "There, I met them, can we go color now?"

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

My mom looked to me, "How was your first day, Mitchie?"

I shrugged, "It was okay, I guess. Nothing special happened."

Alex playfully scoffed, "You have three classes and lunch period with me, and you say nothing special happened?"

I laughed and playfully rolled my eyes, "If you want to count that as special…"

She gasped and gently hit me in the arm. I smiled and stood, lifting my empty dishes into the sink. Alex did the same before following me back up to my room. I closed the door after us and plopped down on my bed, as Alex remained standing and gazing at me.

I raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

She shook her head, "Um, nothing… It's… nothing."

I tilted my head to the side a bit, "You sure?"

She nodded and glanced to my guitar. She walked over to it, picked it up, and brought it to me. I rested it in my lap and looked curiously up at her.

She kept her eyes on the guitar, "Teach me how to play."

I pointed to a string, "Well, this string is-"

She shook her head and cut me off, "No, not like that."

"Then… how?"

She wrapped her fingers around the neck of the guitar, and then sat it on the floor, leaning against my bed. She gently dropped down into my lap, causing my breath to catch. I swallowed roughly and watched her every move. She picked up the guitar and placed it in her lap.

She looked at me and I could feel her cool breath on my face, as she whispered, "Like this."

I clenched my teeth and nodded, wrapping my arms around her, so I could reach the guitar strings. I picked her hands up and my heart sped up even more from the touch. I placed her hands against the proper strings and helped her strum. She snuggled her back closer into me, before resting her head against my chest, hardly paying attention to the guitar anymore.

I took a deep breath, "P-pay attention, Lex."

A chill ran down my spine as she spoke and her breath hit my neck, "I am paying attention."

I bit my lip and nodded, before continuing to help her strum away. I slowed down, because my fingers were sore from plucking the strings without a pick, and I felt Alex slowly pushed her fingers through mine, lacing them together.

I pulled away from her completely and stood, "I, um, that's enough lessons for today…"

**Sorry these are so short, they'll get longer, I promise**


	3. Chapter 3

Alex's eyes studied me as she nodded and stood from the bed. I thought she was going to walk up to me, but she passed me and walked over to my desk. I watched her as she picked up a picture of us when we were younger. My mom took it on our first day of 1st grade. Alex had came over late the night before, she had begged her mom to take her, because she was too nervous about school and she wanted to be with me. A small smile grew on my lips just by thinking about it.

Alex whispered, "You were so cute."

I scoffed, "I still am."

She smiled and glanced over at me, "Sure you are."

I playfully gasped, "Hey!"

She laughed and sat down the picture, "You're adorable, Mitch, no worries."

I smiled and plopped down onto my bed, "I know."

Alex slid her hands into her pockets and continued exploring around my room, like she did earlier. She does this a lot, I'm not really sure why. It doesn't bother me, so I never really asked her about it. She wondered into my bathroom and I heard a series of noises, before she returned with a shampoo bottle and a smirk on her face. I scrunched my eyebrows together, but before I could question her, she had ran over and pushed me flat onto the bed. She popped open the bottle of shampoo and straddled herself on my stomach.

"Um, Lexi... what the hell are you doing?"

She cocked her head to the side, "You're a little dirty, Mitch."

My eyes widened, "Alex, no, get off."

She chuckled and shook her head, "I don't think so."

"This isn't funny, Alex, get off."

"It's just soap, Mitch, you'll be fine."

I glared, "If you do this, you're dead."

She leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Please make my funeral fancy."

Alex quickly leaned back up and flipped the bottle upside down, before squeezing, squirting the slimy soap all over my chest. I clenched my jaw and glared at her as she laughed louder and louder. I took this chance to flip us over, so I was on top of her now. The soap dripped off of my chest and down onto hers, but she only continued laughing. I ran my fingers all over the soap on my chest, smiled, and smeared it onto her face and down her neck. Her laughing instantly stopped and her eyes widened, before staring daggers into me. I laughed and jumped off of her, taking off running out of the room, hearing her running footsteps right behind me. She's faster than me, she always had been, so I knew I wouldn't get far, which I didn't. I made it to the back door, but before I could even grabbed the doorknob, Alex's arms were tightly secured around my waist. I tried my best to ignore the feeling that rushed all through me, but that was next to impossible.

Alex mumbled into my ear, "You're going to pay, Torres."

I smirked, "For what? You were dirty."

I heard a small laughed escape her lips, before she said, "I'm going to take a shower. You should change your shirt."

I nodded as her arms slowly pulled away from me and I listened to her walk back to my room. I let a deep breath slip out, trying to get my skin to stop burning and the feeling to stop rushing. The things she does to me... I walked back into my room, I could hear the shower running, so I made my way to the shower and picked out a shirt. I tugged the soapy shirt over my head just as Alex's voice filled the room. I glanced towards the bathroom, she was singing in the shower. My lips curled up into a smile, her voice is so angelic, I really wish she would sing more often. The only time I have ever heard her sing, is when she's showering, which is absolutely adorable. I pulled my fresh shirt over my head and walked over to the bathroom door, before knocking. Her singing instantly stopped and the water shut off.

She spoke loudly from behind the door, "Um, just a second."

I smiled and waited a minute until she pulled open the door. She had on her skinny jeans and t-shirt, her long, dark hair was dripping wet onto her shoulders. She raised an eyebrow at me as her eyes scanned me.

"You have a beautiful voice, Lex."

She blushed deeply, "I didn't know you could hear me."

I nodded, "Well, I could, and I loved it."

She brushed passed me, still blushing, "Thanks..."

My dad peeked into the room, his hand over his eyes, "Everyone decent?"

I laughed, "Yeah, dad."

He smiled as he removed his hand and looking to Alex, "Mitchie's mom and I were wondering if you were staying the night or not."

Alex looked to me, "Her call. You feel like sharing your bed tonight?"

I smiled and nodded, "Love to."

My eyes widened a bit and my heart beat picked up at how I responded, but I don't think either of them really noticed, or cared for that matter. My dad only nodded and left, and Alex walked over to my closet to find some pajamas.

Alex spoke into the closet, "So... you'd love to share your bed with me?"

I cursed under my breath, before stuttering, "I-I um... er..."

She chuckled and faced me, "You okay?"

I swallowed roughly, "Yep, I'm fine."

She slowly walked up to me and placed her hand on my cheek as she whispered, "Just for the record... I'd love to share a bed with you, too."

The color drained from my face as she smirked and winked, before slipping into the bathroom to change. I stumbled over to my closet and quickly changed into some sweatpants. It was only around seven at night, but we were probably going to watch a movie, like we always do when we have sleepovers. I grabbed my laptop and dropped down onto my bed just as Alex emerged from the bathroom. She climbed onto the bed next to me and scooched as close to me as she could get. I bit my lip and played the movie, but she closed the laptop and sat it on the floor.

"What are you doing..."

She smirked and looked to me, before putting a single finger over my lips, "Just be quiet, Mitch..."

My eyes widened, "Um... I don't think I can..."

She laughed and rolled her eyes, dropping her finger, "Never mind what I was going to do, I changed my mind. Can we just go to bed?"

I nodded and laid down as she did the same. She rested her head onto my chest and wrapped an arm around my stomach. I did my best to stay calm, but I knew it would never work, so I just enjoyed her being this close to me. I wrapped an arm around her back and closed my eyes, wishing for this moment to never end.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to my alarm blaring in my ear and Alex curled up next to me, still sound asleep. I gently slid away from her and stood, clicking off the annoying buzzing. I checked the time, six in the morning. I grabbed some skinny jeans and a tank top, and stepped into the bathroom to get ready for school.

I emerged from the bathroom to see Alex now dressed and tugging a brush through her hair. She smiled warmly at me, before facing the mirror hanging on my wall. I dropped down onto my bed and slipped my feet into my black converse, but my eyes drifted away as I tied them. I watched Alex brush her beautiful, dark hair. Her eyes caught mine in the mirror and she winked, causing me to immediately look back down at my shoes. I heard her let out a soft chuckle and set down the brush and leave the room, probably to get breakfast. I sighed and finished lacing up my shoes and stood. I grabbed both our bags and dragged them to the kitchen, where I found Alex and my mom. They were talking about some stupid show that I had never seen, so I blocked them out and got some breakfast.

I felt two hands land on my shoulders a bit later and Alex whispered in my ear, "Ready to go?"

I glanced behind me and jumped a bit to see her as close as she was, but I nodded, "Um, yeah, I'm ready."

She smiled and kissed my nose, "Great, let's go."

The school day dragged on, nothing entertaining happening, until fourth period. Alex and I were assigned at the same table, right next to each other, in that class. I'm sure the teacher regretted it once we squealed when she told us where to sit, but she didn't switch it. Anyway, we were sitting in class, taking notes, when Alex slid a folded piece of paper into my hand. I scrunched up my face and glanced at her, but her eyes were on the projector. I looked back to the piece of paper and unfolded it.

She wrote, "_You look beautiful, as always."_

I nudged her, planning to ask her why she handed me this, but she only pointed to the paper and looked back to the projector.

I began writing, _"Why'd you write this?" _but I erased that and wrote, _"Not as beautiful as you." _

I bit my lip and slid it back to her. She happily looked to the crinkled piece of paper and immediately blushed as she read what I wrote. The note passing continued.

She passed it, _"It's impossible to be more beautiful than you."_

_"It's clearly possible, beautiful."_

She pouted out her bottom lip at me before writing, _"Don't argue with me, gorgeous."_

I smiled and blushed a bit, _"I wouldn't have to argue if you didn't lie."_

_"I wouldn't lie about your obvious beauty, my dear."_

Just as I finished reading, the teacher walked over and slammed a ruler onto our table, glaring at us. We jumped and some girl behind us screamed a bit, and we instantly went back to our work for the class.

The rest of the day went by in the boring blur, the only other highlights were when I caught Alex's eye and she smirked and winked at me, causing my heart to race.

After school, I was with my friends Caitlyn and Nate, sitting on the hood of his truck in front of the school. School had ended about an hour ago, but we decided to just sit in the parking lot. Alex wasn't really happy about it when she asked what we were doing after school and I told her I was hanging out with them, but she didn't argue. She only pouted her bottom lip out and nodded, telling me she'd miss me. I almost caved right there and changed my mind, she's too cute to resist, but I hadn't hung out with Caitlyn and Nate in a while, so I told her I'd see her later. They were my only other friends and I really didn't want to lose them.

Caitlyn spoke up, "Alright, let's do something, because this is beyond boring."

Nate glanced to her, "Like what?"

She shrugged, "Let's play truth or dare."

I groaned, "I hate that game."

Nate laughed and poked a finger in my side, "Only because you like to be miss secretive."

I pouted, "Do we have to play that?"

Caitlyn nodded, laughing a bit, "Yes, yes we do."

Nate leaned back on his windshield, "I'll go first...," he smirked, "Mitchie, truth or dare?"

I sighed, "Truth."

He nodded, "Do you have a crush on anyone?"

My cheeks burned red instantly, "Pass."

Caitlyn squealed, "Oh my god, you do! Who is he?"

I shook my head, "Guys, please."

Nate chuckled, "Fine, who it is will be the next question."

I glared at him, "Nate, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you not to ask me who it is."

He sat up, "Not fair!"

I smirked, "Yeah, it is!"

He rolled his eyes, "Fine then, Caitlyn, truth or dare?"

"Dare, duh."

"I dare you to ask Mitchie who she has a crush on."

I yelled, "Cheater!"

He laughed and yelled back, "You're one, too!"

I rolled my eyes, "Why do you want to know so bad, anyway?"

He shrugged, "Because you never tell us anything, I get curious."

I sighed and looked to Caitlyn, then back to him, "It's Alex."

Caitlyn scrunched up her face, "Alex Russo?"

I looked down at my lap and nodded, "Yeah..."

Nate nudged Caitlyn, "Ha, you owe me five bucks."

I looked up to them, "Wait, what?"

Caitlyn handed Nate the money, "We made a bet on who you liked. I said you liked him, he said you liked Alex."

I shook my head, laughing a bit, "You guys are weird."

Caitlyn smiled and pulled me into a hug, "Yeah, but you love us, anyway."

A few hours passed and Nate took me home. I had missed dinner, so I tossed my bag into my room and made my way to the kitchen, to rummaged through the fridge. I bit my lip, scanning my eyes along everything, as I felt two hands wrap around me from behind. I glanced behind me and I relaxed when I noticed it was Alex, a smile growing across her face. She gently turned me around, so I was facing her, and kicked the fridge shut. I watched her carefully as she tucked some of my hair behind my ear and kissed my nose.

She whispered, "I missed you."

I smiled a bit, "I missed you, too... have you been waiting here?"

She nodded, "I was dying without you... next time you hang out with them, bring me with you."

I chuckled and nodded, "Okay, I can do that."

She pulled me close to her and nuzzled her face into my neck, "Movie and bed?"

I tightly wrapped my arms around her waist and rocked us, "Of course."

She let out a sigh of relief, "It feels good to be with you."

"You were with me a few hours ago."

"But I want to be with you all the time."

I bit my lip, "I want to be with you all the time, too."

I felt her smile against my neck, "Good."

I gently pulled away from her and gazed at her for a minute, before whispering, "Come on, let's go..."

She clenched her jaw and gently gripped my arm, "Wait... Mitch... I need to say something."

My face blushed and my breath caught as I nodded, "O-Okay..."

She licked her lips, "Listen, I-"

My mom walked into the kitchen, "Oh, hello, girls."

Alex sighed and politely smiled, "Hello..."

She looked between us for a moment, before grabbing an orange, "I'll just..." she pointed to the hallway and slowly walked away.

Alex looked back to me, but she didn't say anything, her eyes just searched me, so I said, "What is it, Lex?"

She pressed her lips together for a moment, "Never mind... let's just go watch that movie..."

I grabbed her wrist, "Come on, Lexi, what was it?"

Her eyes dropped down, then met my eyes again, "Kiss me, Mitch."


	5. Chapter 5

I scrunched up my face, "W-what?"

She just gazed at me for a minute, before breaking out into a smirk, "Only kidding. Come on, movie time."

My heart dropped as I slowly nodded and followed her to my room. 'Only kidding.' God, she has no idea how much that crushed me. I paused for a minute as she continued walking, my chest was aching and I just needed a minute. I know she didn't purposely hurt me, she would never do that, but it still hurt. I don't even know why it hurt, it shouldn't have, but it did. I sighed and continued on walking to my room, where I found Alex laying on my bed, chewing her lip, and surrounded by movie cases. I smiled a bit, she can't possibly get anymore adorable.

She glanced up and pouted, "I can't choose, help me."

I walked over and moved some movie cases over, so I could sit, and I grabbed a random one, "This."

Her eyes flickered to the title, "The Last Song? We'll both be sobbing."

I chuckled, "Fine, then what are you in the mood for?"

She groaned, "I don't know, that's why I need your help."

"Well, we could-"

Alex's phone buzzing cut me off and we both glanced to it. It was sitting on my nightstand, so I grabbed it and began to hand it to her, but she shook her head and focused on the movies in front of her. I laughed a bit and unlocked her phone, her passcode was the date we first met, and I opened the text. It was from that Mason guy she's been getting close with, I actually debated telling her it was from him, but I didn't want to be like that…

I bit my lip, "It's um, Mason."

She nodded, "What's he want?"

I read the text allowed, "Hey, Lex, feel like hanging out tomorrow?"

She bit the corner of her lip and looked over at me, "Um, are you going to be hanging out with Caitlyn and Nate again?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, I thought you wanted to hang out."

"I do, I always do."

"But do you want to hang out with Mason tomorrow, 'cause, you know, you need to answer him."

She paused, "How about this… all of us hang out, you, me, Mason, Caitlyn, and Nate."

I nodded, "Yeah, that works. I'll text them and let them know."

She smiled, leaned over, and pecked my cheek, "Perfect then."

I smiled, "Like you."

She blushed and bit her lip, and looked back to the movies.

Right after school the next day, we were all at Alex's house. Mason, Caitlyn, Nate, Alex, and me. I really wish I hadn't agreed to this, though, because Mason's feeling for Alex are the most obvious thing in the world, but I'm sure Alex doesn't notice. She's oblivious to those kind of things, obviously. Nate, Cait, and I were on one couch, Mason and Alex were on one across from us. Every time Alex would turn her attention to us, Mason would do everything he could to turn it back to him, and it was really starting to piss me off.

I tried to speak, "Hey, Lex?"

She happily looked to me, "Yeah?"

Mason broke in, "Lexi, if you could live anywhere in the world, where would it be?"

She glanced back to him, thinking for a minute, so I just sighed and rolled my eyes, before leaving the room. I slid open the slider door that leads into Alex's backyard and stepped outside, taking in a deep breath, and looked around, before I felt someone behind me pull me against them.

Nate spoke up, "You seem upset."

"I hate Mason."

He chuckled, "I figured as much. Alex really is a blind girl, isn't she?"

I sighed, "Sadly."

He rested his chin on my shoulder, "But you know she means no harm, she's just trying to make everyone happy, it's what she does."

I mumbled, "Well… I wish she just didn't try to make him happy."

"Mitch, other people are going to like her, and there's nothing you can do from stopping it… but you can do something that would stop most people from acting on it."

I looked up at the clouds, "And what's that?"

"Make her yours."

I let out a dry laugh, "How exactly would I do that?"

"You're as blind as Alex is, girl."

"What?"

He shook his head, "We should get back in-"

Alex's voice filled my ears, "Um, sorry to interrupt whatever's going on here, but can you guys come back inside?"

Nate pulled away from me and walked back inside, not saying a word, but flashing me a wink as he did. I rolled my eyes and walked up to Alex, but she kind of gave me a dirty looked and walked away.

I spoke up, "Um, what, Lex?"

She stopped walking and faced me, "Are you two together?"

"Are you and Mason together?"

"What? No, ew, of course not, he's like a brother to me. Now, answer me."

"Same thing with Nate, he's a brother to me… but, you do know, Mason is crushing on you hardcore, right?"

She glanced behind her into the living room, Mason's eyes were on her, so she looked back to me, "He is?"

I nodded, "Yeah… it's really obvious…"

She smirked and raised an eyebrow, "Is that why you left?" she pinched my cheek, "Is my little baby Mitchie jealous?"

I laughed and gently smacked her hand away, "Can we just get back to them?"

The smile slowly faded from her face and she slowly raised her hand to my cheek, where she softly rubbed her thumb and whispered, "You didn't answer my question, beautiful…"

My eyes dropped, "Question?"

She stepped closer to me and whispered, "You have nothing to be jealous about… you always come first…"

I slowly looked back up at her as she closed the space between us and snaked her free hand around my waist. She softly kissed my nose, before pulling away, smiling, and walking back into the living room. I swear, she knows I'm falling for her and she's just messing with me.

Alex called after me, "Comin', beautiful?" she winked, "You can sit next to me."


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours later, everyone had left, so it was just Alex and I. At this point, I was relieved, because it was nearly 10pm and Nate and Cait had left hours ago, but Mason refused to leave until near curfew. He even asked to spend the night, I nearly exploded at that point, but Alex interlocked our fingers together and told him her parents wouldn't allow it, even though they would. Her parents really don't care what she does at this point, as long as she passes her classes and doesn't get brought home by the cops, they let her do whatever.

I plopped down onto Alex's bed and shut my eyes, sighing, "I'm exhausted."

Alex laughed as she searched her closet for some pajamas for us both, "All we did was sit around."

"Still."

Even though I couldn't see her, I knew she rolled her eyes, "You're the only person in history who gets tired from resting."

I peeked my eyes open and gazed at her,"You know you think it's adorable."

She chuckled and tossed some pj's at me, "I think everything you do is adorable."

I smiled, "Oh, really?"

She playfully rolled her eyes, "Don't let it go to your head."

I laughed and nodded, before walking out of her room and into the bathroom to change.

I returned to Alex in some baggy plaid pants and a big sweatshirt, while she was in a big t-shirt and sweatpants, looking as adorable as ever. Alex was already curled up in her bed, so I clicked off the light and slid into the bed next to her. I rolled onto my side, so I was facing her, and just watched her breathing for a few minutes, before taking a deep breath and closing my eyes. I felt Alex snuggled into me, her head rested on my shoulder and I could feel her breath on my neck, which sent chills down my spin. I just wanted to look down and kiss her, but I couldn't, and I never will be able to, because she'll never see me like that.

Alex whispered, "Goodnight, beautiful."

I smiled and softly kissed her forehead, before wrapping one arm around her, "Night, gorgeous."

I gently ran my hand up and down her back as her breathing slowed and I was sure she was asleep. I'd never do what I was about to do if she was awake. I carefully tucked some hair behind her ear, leaned in, and softly kissed her lips. My heart doubled in pace and butterflies filled my stomach, but I pulled away quickly, so she wouldn't wake up.

I whispered, "I love you, Alex... sweet dreams..."

I smiled to myself, shut my eyes, and drifted away.

"Mitch, wake up, come on, we're late!"

My eyes snapped open and I flicked my head towards the clock, it was nearly nine. I glanced back to Alex, she looked like she had just woken up to. Her hair was a mess and she was still tucked under the blanket, and I loved seeing her like this.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, "We should just skip, I mean, we already missed two classes."

She shook her head, "My parents will kill me, now come on."

I groaned and climbed from the bed to get ready as she did the same.

Once we were dressed and ready, we jogged downstairs to the kitchen to grabbed a quick breakfast. I grabbed an apple and she grabbed an orange, then we were out the door. I unlocked my car, I drove it here after school, as she unlocked hers. Just as I was about to climb in, Alex tugged me to her and she hugged me tight.

She pressed her lips to my ear as she whispered, "It's not polite to kiss someone while they're asleep..."

My face drained and my eyes widened, "W-what... I..."

I felt her lips curl up against my ear as she whispered, "Next time you kiss me, please, make sure I'm fully conscious," she slowly pulled away, so we were looking in each other's eyes and mumbled, "Like right now..."

"Y-You... you want me to... k-kiss you?"

She nodded, "Yeah... right now."

"Lex... I-I..."

She smiled, "You had no problem kissing me last night... what's stopping you now?"

I bit my lip, "You can react now."

She chuckled and shook her head, "Yeah, I can, but this time I'll kiss you back... so... kiss me."

My eyes dropped, "I-I..."

Her hands gently handed on either side of my face and her lips collided with mine. I didn't know how to react, I couldn't believe this was actually happening, I must be dreaming.

She mumbled against my lips, "Kiss back, babe."

I nearly collapsed the second she said 'babe', but she secured her hands around my waist and held me up. I slowly closed my eyes and did as she had said, and kissed her back. My heart was pounding so hard against my chest, I was sure it was going to pop out. My skin burned and my stomach twisted... but it all felt so good, I would do anything to have it last forever. I never wanted this moment to end, but sadly, it had to.

Alex slipped her lips from mine and whispered, "See you at school, babe."

She pecked my lips one last time before walking off to her car, winking, and leaving. My body didn't move, I was frozen there, staring at the ground. Alex just kiss me. She just put her lips onto mine and called me babe. A smile grew on my lips as I slowly reached up and touched the place where Alex's lips had just been. My phone going off snapped me out of it and I slipped it out of my pocket, a text from Alex, "Miss you already, babe. Hurry your beautiful self up and get to school." I smiled wider, threw my hands in the air and danced in a circle.

Once I arrived at school, I felt myself get nervous. Alex's friends never really liked me, I wasn't 'popular' so they had no reason to. They only tolerated me for Alex, but I saw them all coming my way. I dropped my eyes to the ground and picked up my pace, hoping they'd leave me be, but I was wrong... God, was I wrong...

One called out to me, I think her name was Harper, "Torres!"

I cursed under my breath and slowly stopped and faced them. The group of girls made their way to me, but none of them said anything, they just scanned their eyes up and down me, looks full of disgust. People I didn't know always terrified me, which is why I had so few friends... which is why I would rather be anywhere else than here.

My voice shook, "W-what?"

Harper's eyes met mine with a glare, "You're stealing our friend."

I shook my head, "N-no, I'm not... a-and besides... she was m-my friend first..."

She raised an eyebrow and mocked me, "W-what w-was t-that?"

My eyes dropped to my shoes as I whispered, "What do you want?"

"Alex says you two are a thing now."

I wanted to be happy that she had said that, but the only thing that I could feel was fear, "Y-yeah..."

Harper stepped into me and whispered, "We'll see about that."


End file.
